


The Theory of Quantum Cosmology

by eloquentelegance



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, IDIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/eloquentelegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything that can happen does happen, in equal and parallel universes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theory of Quantum Cosmology

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Теория квантовой космологии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669310) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



They meet at the embassy. He is six, seven, eight. He smiles or he frowns or he grins that ugly little twist of his lips that is more malice than sweetness. Sometimes, he is a howl trapped inside a cage of meat and cartilage. Other times, he is soft, blurred about the edges, half formed in his youth and naivety. It depends. If he is an orphan of circumstance, of fate, of explosions bright and colorful but swallowed silent by space or if he was held in the cupped palms of his father's calluses and his mother's wrinkles, in a home with framed pictures and a full table, it depends. The point is, they meet. 

This is not always the case.

His eyes are blue, hazel, black. They're at the Academy, finding each other for the first time in a crowd, in a classroom, in a bar. He fights in drunken brawls or he sleeps on splayed open books or he falls into the arms of a one-night love or all of these and more. They find a friend in each other, in some instances - a rival, in others still - a romance, the kind found in Elizabethan plays or soap operas or ten-cent novellas. They find each other alone. They find each other wrapped in someone's else arms. They find each other in happiness and health, a golden boy, a prodigy, rising like the sun - inevitable and impossible to stop. They find each other in sorrow, broken and held together by peeling nails and grit teeth. The point is, they find each other.

This is not always the case.

He kills him. They kill each other. They carve lines, red and angry, down backs and buttocks and each knobbed bone of the spine, marking it as theirs and theirs and theirs alone. They kiss sweetly, fuck loudly, love with a poison and a passion and a drug addiction. There are worlds where he was supposed to come back, to come home, but never does. There are worlds where they grow old and fat and senile together, on a porch in Iowa, baked in Vulcan desert heat, with Bones, without Bones. There are worlds where they fly to the furthest reaches of known space, becoming legends, myths, a story told when the Federation becomes a footnote in history. There are worlds where he points the gun, where he places the barrel to his temple, where he begs. There are worlds where he is quiet, shriveled and shrunk small on a starched white bed, forgotten and forgetting - his name, their name. There are worlds where they die heroes, die with their crew, die executed on a stage to a wildly cheering crowd, die as they lived - together. The point is, they were together.

This is not always the case.

These worlds are their apologies, their compensation, for all the times when they didn't. When his name was only heard through a filter of a thousand tongues, when they passed by the street and never stole a second glance, when he was never born, these are the moments they mourn, the moments when they weren't lovers, friends, brothers, t'hy'la. 

Sometimes, they are husbands, sometimes - the best man. The point is - The point is -

Spock stands at Jim's side, like he's always been there and always will.


End file.
